1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording head for use in an ink jet recording device which ejects drops of ink to thereby form an image and, more particularly, to an ink jet recording head having a mechanism for precisely positioning the respective components of the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Sho 58-119870 discloses an ink jet recording head employing a piezoelectric vibrator which moves in the longitudinal direction to apply pressure to ink stored within a pressure chamber, and the pressurized ink is then jetted out from a nozzle as droplets of ink onto a recording medium.
In the recording head of the above-mentioned type, a large number of piezoelectric vibrators are inserted into guide holes formed in the upper and lower portions of a support member to thereby position and support the respective base end portions and leading end portions thereof. However, in this structure, the piezoelectric vibrators cannot be disposed in a high density arrangement. Also, they may be unevenly in the longitudinal direction thereof, and may be inclined with respect to each other, which makes it impossible to provide a uniform ink jet characteristic